


【낫섷｜傘星】定位焦慮

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 樂團AU
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa





	【낫섷｜傘星】定位焦慮

朴星和曾聽別人這樣說過一句話。大概，玩樂團或聽搖滾的人都聽過這種說法。  
⠀  
他往右後方轉頭，站在一旁的崔傘低頭認真地練習，蓬鬆的頭髮隨著節奏劇烈晃動；那個人練習時是完全投入的，甚至經常一個人自主練習。  
他們在台上演奏時，興致高昂的崔傘會靠在朴星和身上彈奏，對狂亂嘶吼的他露出不冷不熱的笑容。有時朴星和會從那樣的他身上感受到野獸的氣味。炙熱卻專注的，只注視著朴星和。  
⠀  
朴星和握緊練團室的麥克風，腦中除了飄散的新旋律之外，還看見了崔傘溫暖而甜膩的擁抱。為了肉體的慾望也好、為了撫平他沙啞的歌聲也好，那些零散在日常中的擁抱與他激烈的演出不同，總是能讓朴星和躁動的胸口冷靜下來。  
⠀  
『吉他是樂團裡最可有可無的存在』  
⠀  
——可是我需要他啊。⠀ ⠀  
不讓任何人發現地，朴星和輕輕哼唱。


End file.
